


poor devil, he makes me cry

by castielfalls (orphan_account)



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/castielfalls
Summary: lucifer morningstar's ex-boyfriend john constantine sure has a lot of audacity to just stroll onto the crime scene looking for his lost six of diamonds card.
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 287





	1. The Feeling's Not Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this because, while I had John/Lucifer stored in my fantasies, they actually met on-screen for the Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover and now I have something to work with. Their dynamic in the 2 minute scene seemed so 'Lucifer the bitter ex-boyfriend and John the secretly-still-in-love ex-boyfriend' and tempted me into writing this.
> 
> This is my first time writing any of these characters. I wrote John before, but it was in texting format, so not really a reliable way to write him. I've never written Luci or anyone from the show before either. So if anyone can offer advice to make it more accurate, please let me know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I know him. He's my..." Lucifer looks up at the sky and curses his father for putting him in the situation. "... boyfriend.

"New case, Detective?" Lucifer asks, walking into the precinct. Chloe is looking over case files, and looks up at the sound of his voice.

She nods, passing the files over to him to read as she answers, "Yeah. There's been a report of a mysterious murder. No fingerprints, no sign of breaking and entering, just a dead body."

"Could it be a heart attack? I would think the average American body doesn't last very long, what with all the fast food restaurants you all seem to love so dearly," Lucifer suggests, reading through.

Chloe shakes her head, not even rolling her eyes at him making a joke at the expense of a murdered man. She was used to it by now. She replies, "No, his medical history seems clean, nothing but the occasional cold, broken bones or dentist appointments. We're going to the crime scene in a little while with Ella, so maybe she'll spot something."

Lucifer nods, closing the file and placing it back on Chloe's desk, "Where's Daniel?"

"Picking up Trixie from school. It's his turn this week," Chloe answers. "If you're ready, I'll get Ella and we can head over."

* * *

While Chloe and Ella are making up theories about the case as they walk up the driveway, Lucifer has his own thoughts on the case. It obviously isn't a typical murder, and a part of him felt like this wasn't a random hit. They must have killed this particular man for a reason. Maybe he would have a better idea why when he sees the scene for himself.

Another part of Lucifer didn't feel like this was an ordinary case. Not ordinary meaning supernatural. Not even one sign of breaking and entering? Not one of struggle? Only Maze is that good, as far as Lucifer knows, and he knows she doesn't kill humans for no reason. The only other beings he can think of are angels, since they can just fly wherever they want. They could make it look like nothing happened, if they wanted to. The little arses.

"Lucifer," Chloe snaps her fingers in front of him, pulling him back from his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he asks. He glances around; he hadn't noticed they're already standing in the murdered man's living room. "Sorry, Detective. Did you say something?"

Ella repeats herself, "So the reports are right. No signs of struggle or breaking and entering. It basically looks like the guy just... dropped dead. It could be poison, but until CSI comes back, we're basically empty-handed."

"Hey, what's that?" Chloe suddenly asks, nodding towards something near the doorway to the backyard. It looks like it was dropped on accident and forgotten. Lucifer and Chloe walk over to it and he reaches out to grab it. Chloe smacks his hand away, pointing out, "You're not wearing gloves. Don't touch." Lucifer frowns but backs off anyway. She takes out the object; a Six of Diamonds card.

Lucifer recognises it. It's no ordinary card.

"Maybe he likes card games. Who doesn't love the thrill?" Lucifer says, trying to take the card from her. Chloe walks away from him with it and his hand closes into a fist as he presses his lips together. He needs to get that card before the detective does fingerprint work on it.

"If he liked playing cards, he wouldn't leave one lying around like that, he'd put it back into the box," Chloe points out, just about to hand it over to Ella for forensics.

"Sorry, love. I'm gonna need that," a familiar voice sounds out from behind them.

Chloe instinctively reaches for her gun and Lucifer turns around slowly. He knows who that is, he just wanted to live in blissful unawareness for just a few more seconds. Chloe asks, "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Cloaking spells work wonders," he replies nonchalantly. "The card, love. I haven't all day."

"Oh, so this is yours?" Chloe says, raising her eyebrows as her spare hand grazes over her handcuffs. "Name, now."

"John Constantine," he answers.

"Hands behind your head," Chloe orders. "John Constantine, you are under arr--"

"Detective, stop," Lucifer cuts in flatly. "He didn't do it."

John shoots him a surprised look and she frowns, "How do you know?"

"Because I know him. He's my..." Lucifer looks up at the sky and curses his father for putting him in the situation. "... boyfriend. He was just in town, visiting a friend. Dropped the card." Lucifer sends him a pointed look back.

Chloe lowers her gun and her eyes widen, "You have a... Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look, can we talk another time? I need to have a word with him," Lucifer says. Chloe nods slowly, surprised by the sudden information.

"We still need to question him," Chloe says,

"Yes, I know. I'll bring him back," Lucifer promises, grabbing John's arm and pulling him out of Chloe's earshot.

" _Boyfriend_ , eh?" John asks. "I didn't know we were back on that."

"We're _not_ , I assure you," Lucifer says coldly. "What are you doing here?"

John answers, "Following rumours like some backwater ghostbuster. How are you, Luci?"

"Uninterested," Lucifer answers, patronising smile on his face. "Whatever happened in the past remains as such. If you will take your card and go along now..."

"'Fraid not, love," John replies. "Not if you told Blondie over there that I'm your man. Why'd you do that, anyway?"

"Because if I say you're my friend, she wouldn't be letting me talk to you right now. If I say boyfriend, at least it buys a few minutes. The detective's been getting stricter lately," Lucifer mutters. "What was your card doing here?"

John gets serious, saying, "I believe a demon killed the poor man over there. I got in last night to check it out, dropped me card. Came back and here you were. You're looking splendid, by the way."

"Yes, I know. I always do. Shut up," Lucifer interrupts. "Listen good, Johnny. I don't appreciate seeing you here, on my Earth, while I'm working. If this is the work of a demon, I will help keep the detective off your back. But you better leave this Earth as soon as we're done here. What are you even here for, Earth-1 get too boring?"

John breaks the eye contact for a moment before connecting gazes again, speaking his mind, "Frankly, I missed you, love. Came back to see you."

"Too bad. The feeling's not mutual," Lucifer replies. "Go to the detective, she'll take you to the station for questioning."

"Will you be there?"

"Unfortunately."

* * *

John Constantine is a lot of things, but he isn't shy. He was open about missing Lucifer. Lucifer isn't surprised -- most people who knew him once always came back for more. But he didn't want the attention from John. The first time they met, John was on Earth-666 to help Lucifer with getting Maze out of Hell. They'd had such a fun night afterwards together, a way of payback from Lucifer, that John stayed to the morning. The sexual escapades eventually melted away into some semblance of a relationship, to the point where John admitted that he had no desire to go back to his Earth. He even made a home in Lucifer's apartment. He wasn't used to it before, but Lucifer kind of liked coming back to his penthouse every night to see John waiting at home.

And then the most insidious realisation that John had been hired to send Lucifer back to Hell surfaced. Lucifer had been livid; not because of John's job, but because he had been lied to. There's nothing Lucifer hated more than a charlatan. Of course John had to be one. A traitorous one at that. John knew how much Lucifer hated it down there, where his father casted him out. Lucifer used his magic to send John back to his Earth, making it clear he didn't want to see him again. It was such a shame; Lucifer actually quite liked him. He knew what Lucifer really was, knew every bad part of him, took his crazy and ran with it. A nice change of pace from the regular ignorant human. Too bad he was a bastard.

"Lucifer, hey," Chloe calls. "Any more questions for him?"

"Oh. No, Detective. I think you've asked enough," Lucifer denies. He didn't really hear anything. All her questions went in one ear and out the other. He hated that John is all in his thoughts as soon as he walked up to him all trench coat and snark. Then again, Lucifer being distracted by himself was a pretty normal occurrence.

"Okay, then we're done," Chloe nods, keeping her notes into the case file. "Can you please leave your number with us so we can contact you again if we have more questions?"

"Whatever you need, love," John says, passing her his name card.

"Thank you, John," Chloe says, taking it from him. She reads it over and narrows her eyes, reading aloud, "John Constantine. Exorcist, Demonologist and... Master of the Dark Arts?"

John sighs and asks, "It says 'master', does it? I should really change that to 'petty dabbler'."

Chloe looks like she's about to question him about it some more, but one look towards Lucifer and she simply says, "You two are perfect for each other, aren't you?" She pats Lucifer's chest once before leaving them alone in the soundproof interrogation room.

"Used to you, ain't she?" John asks once she's gone.

"What do you care?" Lucifer replies. "Tell me the full story."

John finally breaks out of his defensive wall of arrogance and says seriously, "Luci, I'm sorry."

"Are you? I don't care," Lucifer says.

"I didn't take the job, a'ight? I was offered it but I didn't take it. I would never send you back to Hell. I know you hated it there," John tries. "I really came back here because I stayed away long enough. I should have come back sooner."

"The three years while you were gone have been fantastic," Lucifer shrugs.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Focus on the case. If there's a demon loose, I must send it back," Lucifer says. "We'll act like boyfriends in front of the precinct. You can stay in my penthouse while you're here so as to not raise suspicion. When the demon's sent home, you will go as well."

* * *

John doesn't want to go as soon as the demon is captured. He wanted to repair his relationship with Lucifer. After he'd been sent back to Earth-1 -- abruptly, at that, to a location he didn't know -- he met a man called Oliver Queen, who'd been marooned on the island John was sent to. He was pure of heart and undeniably attractive. If it had been a different situation, if his boyfriend hadn't just dumped him, perhaps John might have made a move. And then more men and women came into his life and he found himself stopping before anything could happen.

And then he realised he was more in love with Lucifer than he thought. Though, he shouldn't have been that surprised at the fact. He had been with him for two years before Lucifer cast him off Earth-666.

He decided three years was too long and went back to Lucifer's Earth to apologise, with a little bit of hope that they could start again, anew. Forget about it.

Yes, John was asked by some crazy Father to kill Lucifer, or at least send him back to Hell. Lucifer found out about it by Maze -- which John found ironic; the demon he saved ended up ratting him out. He asked John about it subtly and when he didn't let up, Lucifer got angry. He hated being backstabbed, but he hated the idea of someone lying to him even more. He was used to getting betrayed (Hello, favourite son of God's and cast out of the Silver City?) but _lied_ to?

John admitted he was wrong. He didn't take the job, but he should have told him about it. Something tells John that if what happened three years before had happened now, though, Lucifer might have a completely different reaction. Perhaps he would have gone after the Father instead. Maybe he wouldn't have done anything at all. It felt like the detective had a handle on him. The way she pulls him back to the conversation when he's universes away in his thoughts with just a quiet call of his name.

A pang of jealousy and perhaps even a little bit of hurt edges its way into John's heart. He hated it. He hated being vulnerable. He hated being in love, avoided it for most of his life. But there's no denying it now, so he might as well start accepting that he's in love with the Devil, of all the fucking creatures in the world.

And of course, said Devil hates him.

And because the world hates him, said Devil is going to be fake dating him for as long as the case is overlooked by the police.

John has hard time ahead of him.


	2. Angered the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where do I begin..." John trails off. "I have two demons waiting for me in Hell, I sent a girl down there, killed me own mother, angered the Devil. I have many problems, love. Where do you want me to start?"

When Lucifer leaves the penthouse in the morning to assist Chloe at work, insisting that John can't come along, he's left alone in where he used to live three years ago.

The penthouse was only the slightest bit different. It had a few more mystical objects lying around, some of the furniture moved around. Is that new carpeting? It's got a new smell. Or maybe he just hasn't breathed in the home for a good three years. Either way, the place still looked as nice as it used to. Significantly less John Constantine, like he was never there to begin with. He finds himself snooping around. John doesn't typically like to step on the toes of people he's trying to win the favour of -- especially not when it's his ex-boyfriend who is the actual _Devil_ \-- but you can't throw a dog a bone and expect it not to move.

There isn't really much. He recognises some demon blades lying around that obviously belong to Maze. He notes the lack of non-personal items -- so the detective is just a friend. Doesn't seem like he's in a serious relationship with anyone.

Something catches his attention; he spots a note left on the coffee table. He hesitates to read it -- normally, he would just read it, but it's _Lucifer_. Curiosity takes over and he takes the note, reading it:

> _Lucifer,_
> 
> _I had to reschedule you for Thursday due to an appointment. I'll see you then at 3PM._
> 
> _Linda Martin_

_Linda Martin, who is that?_ John tries to resist, but he ends up searching her online. Apparently, she's a therapist.

"The Devil goes to therapy?" John mumbles to himself, somewhat surprised. "Last thing I'd expect..."

Obviously, if he went to ask her, Linda won't tell him anything about Lucifer. The whole patient confidentiality thing. _Well, just improvise, Johnny._

* * *

While Lucifer is busy fiddling with the tall stack of folders on Chloe's desk, she asks, "So, you have a boyfriend."

Lucifer holds back a cringe. He knew this conversation was coming, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to hate it. He hates lying, which means he's just going to have to channel himself from 3 years ago. He nods, "Yes."

"How'd you meet?"

"He helped me with Maze," Lucifer answers. "He stayed the night and then things took off from there." That wasn't so hard. He hopes the rest of the questions wouldn't require any lying.

Chloe nods, keying in some information from a file into the computer, "How long have you been dating for?"

"Two years," Lucifer replies.

Chloe pauses and turns to him, "You've had a boyfriend since you first met me but I'm only finding out about him now?"

"I didn't think my personal life was that important to you, Detective," Lucifer says snippily.

She shakes her head like she's trying to make sense of him, "No, you can keep your secrets, but for someone who tells me his dad is trying to kill him and talks about himself like the Devil, you would think a boyfriend would be nothing."

"Yes, well... You know now," Lucifer says.

Chloe asks after a moment, "Can I ask why you like him? Not that I don't, I'm just curious. I wanna know how he managed to lock down someone like you."

 _How did John Constantine manage to lock Lucifer down?_ Lucifer's coming up empty. His mouth runs faster than his brain as he answers, "You've met him. You know he's quick to the point. Sense of humour. Always up for anything. He was the one who was all in first."

"Really?" Chloe says, surprised. "Though, I should have expected that. You're not the fastest at committing to something."

"I committed to my club!" Lucifer defends. "I'm committed to my job as your partner."

She smiles at him briefly, putting her complete folder in a separate tray, "And I like that. Okay, let's go. We've got work to do."

* * *

"This is a bad idea," John slows down, squeezing his eyes shut. "I shouldn't have come here."

"Mr John Constantine?" Linda calls, opening the door.

"Bollocks," he mumbles. With Linda is calling him, he realises that this is becoming one of his dumbest ideas to date. And he's done a lot of dumb shit. It's too late to turn back now anyway. He walks into her office and she closes the door behind him, gesturing to the couch.

"Have a seat and we can get to know each other," she says. "My name is Linda. I can call you John?"

John nods, shifting uncomfortably in the couch, "Yeah, yeah." He's fully regretting his stupid decision. Now that he's in the room, he's starting to think about what Lucifer would do if he realised he came here. Well, as long as he doesn't let on that he knows Lucifer, it should be fine. He didn't come just to see if he could find out how Lucifer had been since he casted John off of Earth-666, but he knew he himself probably needed a non-judgemental ear.

Linda asks, "So, what brings you to my office today? How are you?"

"Where do I begin..." John trails off. "I have two demons waiting for me in Hell, I sent a girl down there, killed me own mother, angered the Devil. I have many problems, love. Where do you want me to start?"

Linda gives him a long stare before she asks, "What do you mean by angered the Devil? Some metaphor, or..."

"I mean angered the Devil," John says. "The actual Devil you read about in the holy book of the man upstairs."

She stares at him again before clarifying, "Lucifer?"

"Morningstar," John smiles, quick and plastic. "Tall, handsome, Brit."

She quickly says, "I'm not allowed to talk about other patients."

"No, no. I don't expect you to, love," John waves dismissively. "But can ya just let me talk about my life? That's what you do in these things, yeah?"

"Yes, yes," Linda nods, clicking her pen. "Go ahead, John. Start from wherever you want to start with."

"It all started when I helped dear old Lucifer's right hand woman get out of Hell five years ago..."

* * *

"You talked to my therapist?"

 _Here we go_ , John sighs. He turns to see Lucifer walking out of the elevator. He says, "I didn't ask her to tell me about you, okay? I went there for myself. I'm going to Hell when I die, Luci. You know I need something like this."

"You aren't even staying long," Lucifer retorts, taking off his cufflinks and placing them in a small drawer by his bed. He shrugs off his blazer and says, "Aren't you leaving?"

"I will, eventually," John lies. He still has no intention of leaving. At least, not so soon. "But I think this will do me a world of good. Don't you think?"

"Doesn't matter what I think, it's not like you listen," Lucifer mutters under his breath. He comes back out of his room with a pillow and a blanket, saying, "You're sleeping out here, on the couch."

John nods, "Alright, Luci."

Lucifer pauses before adding, "If you think being suddenly obedient will earn you my forgiveness, you're wrong."

John takes out a cigarette and a lighter and stands. When he does, his face is only inches away from Lucifer's. He says, "I know. But I owe you to make your life a little easier, love. I'm gonna get a quick smoke in before bed. Good night."

Once John is out alone on the balcony, the smoke drifting away from his lips, Lucifer returns to his bedroom. In truth, he had been angry at first when Linda told him about John's appearance at her office, but then decided this could be good. On the off-chance that John has anything up his sleeve, Linda can tell him. She'd agreed to inform Lucifer if she felt like John could pose a danger to him, their friends or Earth-666 as a whole.

It's a good arrangement and opportunity. Lucifer isn't going to just pass that up.


	3. I’ll Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Lucifer can say anything, John answers, smug smile on his face, "I'm his boyfriend."

"Who is this?" Trixie asks as she settles into Lucifer's couch.

Busy with meetings and briefings all day, Chloe and Dan were both busy and had thus given Lucifer the responsibility of watching their daughter until one of them was free and could take her. Lucifer isn't the biggest fan of children, so to say he's not excited to watch her for them is an understatement.

"The name's John Constantine, love," John introduces. He's about to take out a cigarette to smoke when Lucifer's hand stops the box from leaving his trench coat pocket.

"Not in front of the tiny human. The Detective said no smoking when she's around," Lucifer says. Not wanting to step on his toes, John begrudgingly obeys and stashes the box back into his pocket.

"I've never met you before. Are you a friend of Lucifer's?" Trixie asks, giving John a suspicious look.

Before Lucifer can say anything, John answers, smug smile on his face, "I'm his boyfriend." Lucifer rolls his eyes in his mind, but flashes a plastic smile in front of Trixie.

She looks excited as she says, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Yes, nobody knows except your mum. Don't tell your father," Lucifer replies.

"Why not?"

"Because snitches end up in ditches," Lucifer says. He glances at the clock on the wall, muttering, "Maze should be coming up any time now..."

"Maze is coming?" John asks. He had successfully stayed out of Maze's way since he first arrived on Earth-666, pointedly because it was because of her that the whole misunderstanding with Lucifer happened in the first place. He knew she did it out of care for Lucifer, but John can't help but acknowledge that he himself got hurt in that. He isn't exactly excited to see the demon who ruined the one good thing in his life, especially after he brought her up from Hell.

Lucifer explains, "To watch the gremlin."

John furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "I thought that was our job."

"Yes, _was_ ," Lucifer says. "Our _current_ job is that we're going to the precinct to check in with Miss Lopez."

"Who?" John questions the unfamiliar name.

"I'll introduce you," Lucifer says. As soon as he says that, the elevator doors open and Mazikeen walks in, stopping in her tracks at the sight of John.

"Hi, Trixie. Can you go into Lucifer's room for a bit?" Maze asks. Trixie nods, smiling as she retreats to Lucifer's room, to the silent protest of the Devil. Once she's out of earshot, Maze snaps, "What's he doing here? He tried to send you to Hell!"

"Yes, I know. We have no choice, he's with us for now. There might be a demon loose," Lucifer explains. "I need you to care for the small human while I'm gone.

Maze rolls her eyes but nods, "You're lucky I like the child." As she walks to Lucifer's room to get Trixie, she unsheathes her demon blade and presses it against John's neck, saying lowly, "Betray him again and I will kill you where you stand."

"Promise?" John smiles cockily.

Maze glares at him, but doesn't say anything else as she leaves the room. Lucifer sighs, saying, "If you're done flirting with Maze, we can get going now."

* * *

"Miss Lopez, anything new with the case?" Lucifer asks as soon as he catches the forensic scientist in the precinct.

"Lucifer, hey, I --" she trails off, staring at John. "Sorry, you know I can't say anything in front of civilians."

"Consider John here the partner's partner. I need his help on this case," Lucifer says.

Ella frowns, saying, "He's still a civilian unless you get him approved."

"I'm not his partner, I'm his boyfriend," John says. It never gets old. He can tell Lucifer is done with him, but he's taking every chance he gets.

"Wait, what? Really?" Ella jumps straight into excitement. "Since when? Why didn't you tell me? Lucifer, this is awesome!"

"Yes, thank you, Miss Lopez. Johnny, you want to take it from here?" Lucifer asks, turning sharply to John. He's not going to lie for this anymore.

"Sure, Luci," John grins. "I helped him with a favour years ago and then things just took off from there."

"That's so cool. Why haven't I seen you before?" Ella asks, faint smile on her face.

"We do long-distance. _Very_ long," John answers, putting out a hand. "John Constantine, love."

"Ella Lopez," she shakes his hand. "Listen, I'll give Lucifer a briefing of what I got back from the lab, and then afterwards, do you want to get lunch together? I'm so curious, I'm sorry."

John gives Lucifer a wry smile and says, "Of course, Ella. Lunch sounds good." As Lucifer and Ella walk off to the conference room, John blows him a kiss, to which Lucifer rolls his eyes.

* * *

After a very painful lunch with Ella -- not painful because of Ella's endless questions, but because John was horrendously smug the entire time -- the two of them went back to Lucifer's penthouse. By then, Dan had taken Trixie home and Maze had since gone back downstairs to Lux.

"So what did she tell you?" John asks, lighting a cigarette.

"Not a demon. More like possession," Lucifer answers. "We need to go back to the crime scene, see if the man returns or find clues."

"Let's go then, boyfriend," John smiles, standing with the cigarette hanging between his lips.

"Stop with that," Lucifer says coldly, leading the way.

* * *

After they'd come back from the crime scene -- nothing new had been found, and it was an unsuccessful investigation -- John was heading to the balcony to smoke and Lucifer said he was going to meet Amenadiel.

"Your brother is here?" John questions, surprised. Amenadiel wasn't here the last time he visited. But then, that was years ago.

"Yes, he is. You may be determined to make it known to everyone in my life that you are my boyfriend, but my brother is off limits. You don't have a good reputation, as I'm sure you know," Lucifer says.

John raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Didn't think you'd be the kind to seek approval for your boyfriends, Luci."

"I don't care about approval," Lucifer replies, irritated. "Much less from my family. I just want to make sure your presence isn't made a bigger deal than it is. This possession is enough problems."

John nods, raising his hands lazily in insincere surrender, "Just askin'. I'm gonna get a smoke. Should I wait up?"

The question is yet another attempt to mock him. Lucifer smiles, clearly plastic, "Wait as long as you want, Constantine."

"For you, I'll wait however long," John says. The out-of-the-blue statement catches Lucifer off-guard. He had been expecting a quip back, not another try from John to repair their relationship.

"Then wait," Lucifer simply says, not knowing how else to respond.

* * *

"Hello, Lucifer," Amenadiel greets on the rooftop of Lux. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?"

"It's not a matter of what I've done, it's a matter of who's here," Lucifer says darkly.

Amenadiel frowns -- Lucifer is only serious like this when something truly terrible has transpired. He asks, "Who's here?"

Lucifer takes a deep breath and says, "She's here. She's going to kill me."


	4. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And maybe, just maybe, a part of him had forgiven John a long time ago. And maybe a part of Lucifer still loved him.

"Doctor, this is bad. Really bad," Lucifer starts, pacing around the therapist's office.

"Can you calm down and start from the top?" Linda asks, turning in her chair to follow Lucifer with her eyes. She rarely saw the devil get so anxious.

"My mother has escaped Hell. Weren't you listening?" Lucifer snaps.

Linda blinks blankly, trying to understand, "I get that, but I'm not seeing what's so bad about that."

Lucifer reiterates, "I was the one who put and kept her there."

Linda attempts to calm him down, suggesting, "Try being rational, Lucifer. Maybe she will be more focussed on coming back instead of exacting revenge. You never know."

"Exactly, Doctor. I _never_ know," Lucifer frets. "I won't know what torture she has planned for me once she finds me. I need to get to her before she gets to me. But if she doesn't want me to find her, I won't. This is a disaster. Who knows what damage she has done already?" He sharply turns to Linda and realises, "What if all these murders coming in recently are her doing?"

"Why would she kill random people?" Linda asks, trying to rationalise his thoughts for him.

Lucifer replies, sitting down heavily on the couch, "That's just it. I don't know. I just know that I need to get her back to Hell before anyone else dies."

Linda presses her lips together in contemplation before suggesting, "Lucifer, if she's frightening you this much, maybe John can help you. Or Amenadiel and Maze."

Lucifer half laughs half scoffs and says sarcastically, "Amenadiel and Maze would sooner run away than take on my mother. And what, _John Constantine_? You're right, if anyone would know how to send someone to Hell, it would be him."

Linda sighs, replying, "I'm just saying... He seems like he really wants to make it up to you. He doesn't even need to be my client for me to see that. Since he has the expertise and would be willing to help, why not ask him?"

Turning serious now, Lucifer answers, "I can handle it myself. All I need to do is convince John that the 'possession' has been handled and send him on his merry way back to Earth-1. Done."

Linda tuts, asking, "Why won't you let him help? You clearly need it."

"I don't want him involved, Doctor," Lucifer replies. "It's more trouble than I need. More than either of us need."

Linda asks another question, this time sounding a little more hesitant, "Lucifer, do you love John?" When Lucifer stares at her, she gives him an obvious look and says, "I read body language and analyse the way people talk. Is it really a surprise?"

"I don't..." Lucifer trails off, glancing out of the window. "I don't know."

"Do you think that, maybe, you don't want to get him tangled in your family affairs out of care for him? Love?" Linda asks, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"No," Lucifer scoffs, like the idea is ridiculous. "You know what? I'll ask him for his help. I don't love him."

"It's not good to face your emotions like this," Linda tries. "Not by forcing decisions just to prove me wrong. But I really do think you should ask John for his help about this. You can't walk every road alone."

* * *

After a whole day of thinking it over, Lucifer decided that Linda was right. He can't do everything on his own, no matter how powerful his little devilish self may be. It was his mother they were talking about, after all. He needed all the help he could get, nicotine-addicted Brit in a trench coat included.

He didn't even feel like hanging around Lux for a few hours, barely giving Maze a nod at the bar before going upstairs to his penthouse. As the elevator slowly went up, he started rethinking his impulsive need to challenge Linda by saying he would ask for John's help. The truth was, he didn't want to involve John because he wasn't exactly jazzed about the idea of seeing his mother tearing him into pieces.

And maybe, _just maybe_ , a part of him had forgiven John a long time ago. And maybe a part of Lucifer still loved him. He pushes the thoughts aside -- it's a problem for another day, when his mother isn't a pressing concern. It's not like John is good for him anyway.

Then again, was anything ever good for anyone when entangled with the Devil?

When the doors open, he immediately locates John at the minibar, a half-finished cigarette between his fingers, one crumbled in the ashtray, and a gin and tonic in his empty hand. John turns to face him and his lips rise up in a smile. Mocking or glad to see him, Lucifer can't tell.

"Hello, Luci," he greets. "Want a smoke? I've got plenty."

"No," Lucifer rejects. "I... I need your help, John."

"With what? Cleaning up this place? I'm not the tidy type, you know," John jokes. "And it seems like you've got it under control, love."

"Not with the place," Lucifer says, feeling tension rising in his body. "With my mother."

That gets John's attention and he turns sombre, finally listening. He asks, "What about her?"

"She's here, on Earth," Lucifer says. "The possessions and the murders are her doing, and she's going to find and kill me, I know it."

John gets up from his place at the bar, walking over to place a hand on Lucifer's arm. It grounds and comforts him simultaneously, no matter how insignificant it seemed in the face of his mother coming to get him. He says, "Take a breath, love. I'll help you, okay?"

"I would hope so," Lucifer mutters. "I need all the help anyone can offer me."

"I'm here," John promises.


	5. He's Trying In His Own Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara hums in thought before saying, "We all screw up, John... What matters is how far you go to un-screw it."

"John, I need your help," Oliver says.

"What is it now?" John mutters. This can't come at a worse timing. With the news that Lucifer's mom is on his way to kill him, John didn't feel up to joining the archer vigilante on any of his adventures. He had his hands full with not only sending Goddess back to Hell, but also attempting to _win_ _back_ the Devil.

"I need to retrieve Sara's soul," Oliver starts, and John tries to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "You're the only person I can think of that can help me. I didn't know where you were, because I couldn't find you at your usual haunts, but I went to S.T.A.R. Labs and Cisco offered to vibe you out."

At the mention of the scarlet speedster's headquarters, John questions patronisingly, like he's trying to spite Oliver into leaving Earth-666, "Speaking of, how's that speedy ball of sunshine?"

That shuts Oliver up. Before John left Earth-1 to come find Lucifer in Earth-666, he heard briefly about Oliver and Barry arguing about something or other that he didn't care enough to find out more about. He didn't know if that led to any sort of break-up, but Oliver's reaction makes it clear what the outcome was. Oliver instantly says, "If you help me get back Sara's soul, I'll get out of your hair. I'll help you with anything you need. Please."

"I'll hold you to that, love," John says, lighting a cigarette and letting it hang lazily from his lips. Lucifer needed firepower, and while Oliver Queen isn't the most useful in terms of a fight against immortal, supernatural beings like God, Goddess and angels, he's still something. He's no Flash or Supergirl, but he's _something_. John won't doubt that Oliver is a smart man with good survival instincts and a good heart. "Come on. We haven't all day. We just need to meet someone first."

* * *

John brings him back to the penthouse to find Lucifer coming out of the shower, water still dripping off his hair and rolling down his body. John's immediately aware of the way Oliver's eyes trail over Lucifer's body, no matter how subtle he tries to make it seem. Lucifer raises an eyebrow at first at the unfamiliar face, and John fills in, "This is --"

"Oliver Queen," Oliver introduces, clearly taken in. "John's friend."

"Well, hello," Lucifer smiles. "Lucifer Morningstar."

John is starting to get a little uncomfortable at the prolonging eye contact between the devil and vigilante. He can understand it from Oliver's point of view -- Lucifer is the purest form of temptation embodied in a very attractive man. Oliver is sad and lonely because of whatever the Hell happened between him and Barry. But this is just _so not cool_ when John's really trying to win Lucifer back. He cuts in, "Right, okay, lads. We still need to handle Sara's soul."

"Sara?" Lucifer voices, obviously needing to be filled in.

Oliver explains, "My friend Sara died, but we managed to bring her back with another magician --"

"Not a magician," John cuts in snippily.

"Warlock, whatever," Oliver corrects with just as much attitude as John. "We brought her back, but she doesn't have her soul. The warlock we engaged wasn't a high enough level to get us to Purgatory to bring it back, so I came here to get John's help."

"Well, that's easy. You two can head down to get it. I'll stay here in case my mother shows herself," Lucifer says. He conjures up a card with a devil in a suit playing the piano and hands the card over to Oliver, explaining, "You have until the card fades away completely to get out of Purgatory, otherwise you're stuck there forever. Don't take too long, Queen."

Oliver holds onto the card, but Lucifer doesn't remove his hand. Oliver's eyes lower to both their hands on the card, playful smile on his face and he says, "I'll be sure not to."

Before he can conjure up their way there, John says quietly, "Are you gonna take her on, on your own, if she comes?"

"Don't be foolish. I've got my brother and Maze," Lucifer replies. "And you'll want to be far from the fight, if there's one. Trust me."

"I trust you, love. But I don't trust your mum," John argues.

"Look, I'm the actual Devil, Johnny. I don't need you protecting me. I just need your firepower if she comes. I don't want you babysitting me," Lucifer mutters. "Okay, go on. You don't have all day."

John says, "We need Sara Lance's body."

"I'll get it, okay?" Lucifer waves dismissively, though he makes it a point to give a long look at Oliver before they leave. He could really use a distraction, so he makes his quick trip to Earth-1.

* * *

"He's nice," Oliver comments once they're both alone in Purgatory. "How'd you meet him?"

"I helped him with a favour, we banged, and then we dated for two years," John replies coldly.

Oliver's eyes widen and he says, "I didn't know. I'm sorry about that back there."

"I thought you and Allen still had a thing," John says irritably.

Oliver sighs, walking over stone and dirt in the search for Sara's soul, "We do, we do. I don't know, there's something about that guy that's so..."

"Tempting?" John almost scoffs. He knew that was the reason. A part of him wondered if Lucifer was born into that form or if he just took a very attractive Brit as a vessel.

"Yeah," Oliver says quietly. "Who is he?"

"The Devil," John answers, looking around to find Sara. "You're about to say it's bullshit. Before you do that, remember who you're talking to and where you are, love."

Oliver asks, "He's gonna drag you to Hell when you die?"

"Not him. He doesn't do that, he's up here and not down there for a reason," John says.

"If you've been dating for two years, then why was he..."

"Flirting with you?" John fills in, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "Yeah, see, the relationship ended three years back when he heard I was gonna send him back to Hell."

"Were you?" Oliver asks, aware he's treading on sensitive conversation.

John shakes his head, glancing down at the card. Lucifer's Devil Face smiles back at him, picture 1/3 faded, fingers frozen over the ivory keys in the picture. John had seen the Devil Face before. A few times, to be exact. The first time caught him off-guard because he hadn't expected to see it, but after that it had become something so normal. John didn't even mind it. He even remembered that he kissed Lucifer once, while he still had his Devil Face on. Told him he was still all in.

_"I'm all in," John whispers, cheek resting against burnt skin, hand running up the length of Lucifer's arm. "I'm all in."_

That feels like forever ago. John shakes the longing away and says, "We should hurry up if we ever want to go back."

"Yeah, yeah," Oliver nods, picking up the pace. He calls out loudly, "Sara!"

"Sara!" John echoes. Something jumps out and tackles him to the ground and he mutters, "What the bloody Hell --"

"Sara, stop!" Oliver shouts, gripping his bow tightly. "It's me!"

Sara glares up at him and her look softens as she comes to her bearings, looking down. Recognising John, she gets off of him and Oliver launches into explaining why they're there.

* * *

After Sara's back (fully back), Oliver and her prepare to go back to their Earth, but Oliver decides to hang back for a few minutes to talk to Lucifer. Though he was hesitant about it -- even seriously considering screwing this up by telling Barry -- John just lets them take the conversation to the balcony.

"You've got a thing for that Englishman," Sara remarks once the two men are out of earshot. "I can see it."

"Yeah? Too bad he doesn't have a thing for _this_ Englishman," John almost scoffs, casting a glance Lucifer's way. "I screwed it up a long time ago."

Sara hums in thought before saying, "We all screw up, John... What matters is how far you go to un-screw it."

* * *

On the balcony, Oliver starts, "So, you and John, huh?" Lucifer swears his eyes roll up to the ceiling. Of course John's messing up his chance with this hot Earth-1 archer. Oliver smiles in amusement at the reaction and says, "I'm spoken for, anyway."

"Invite them," Lucifer instantly suggests.

"I need to repair my mistakes with him first," Oliver says. "I know it's not exactly my place to say, but John's really trying. I hope you can see it in you to give him a chance. I've known John for a few years now, and I've never heard of or seen him this determined to seek forgiveness. He's trying in his own way." Lucifer doesn't have anything to say in response, so Oliver just claps him on the shoulder and says, "Think about it. I wish I could, but I can't stay to help you with whatever business you have with your mother, so just cash in your favour anytime else. I'll see you when I do."

Once the Earth-1 vigilantes are gone, John asks, "What did he talk to you about?"

"Oh, just some friendly chitchat," Lucifer answers. "Nothing to worry yourself with."

He didn't want to admit it, but maybe Linda and Oliver were right. John was trying. Lucifer may be stubborn, but he isn't blind. He can see John doing anything he can to remedy things between them. And maybe, just to make things easier for all of them, maybe he should let John know he's been forgiven.


	6. I Need A Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not being able to find Goddess is proving to be a very stressful situation for Lucifer.

Not being able to find Goddess is proving to be a very stressful situation for Lucifer. When he went to work at the precinct with Chloe, his mind was always elsewhere. He can't focus on any case put in front of him. He can't sit still, leg bouncing or pacing around a room. Turning sharply every time his name is called.

It's not too long until Chloe meets John at the penthouse while Lucifer is at Lux to talk privately. She asks, "What's wrong with Lucifer? He's been acting really weird lately."

"Can you elaborate, love?"

"You know... He seems really anxious about something. I asked him, but he wouldn't tell me. I figured that as his boyfriend, you would know something about it. Do you?" Chloe explains. John does, in fact, know. He knows about Goddess' escape from Hell, and her possible violent vengeance seeking against his "boyfriend". But it's not like Chloe will believe him if he told her that.

John settles for, "His mum's coming to town. He hasn't seen her in a while, thinks she'll be mad." Well, he's technically not lying. Lucifer should be proud.

Chloe furrows her brows in confusion, "That's it? I'm sure his mom won't be _that_ mad."

"You haven't met his mum," John says in slight amusement, putting a cigarette between his lips.

"I know his dad isn't the best, but is his mom really... bad, too?" Chloe asks, like she's afraid of crossing a line. There's no lines to cross, as far as John knows. Over the time he has spent back with Lucifer, it seems like the devil doesn't hold back on sharing about his life. He's always taking jabs at God and talking about his many siblings. It's actually a surprise that he hasn't told Chloe about Goddess.

"No," John assures. "She's just monstrous when she's mad. Don't wanna get on her bad side."

Speaking of bad sides, John actually has no idea which side he stand on in regards to Goddess. He's never met her in his two years of dating Lucifer. Lucifer refused to visit Hell and John wasn't exactly itching to go either, so they just never went. He doesn't know if she knows about him and Lucifer's history, know he's wronged him, know he almost betrayed him, know he angered him till the room shook and his Devil Face flashed.

He wonders if, if she knew, would she drag him to Hell herself.

"Have you met her?" Chloe asks.

"No. Lucifer never did, so I didn't."

"Then how do you know what she's like?" she asks, confused yet again. John ponders how many times Lucifer has tried explaining to her that he's the actual Devil, and how many times she's laughed in his face and called him a good actor. John has seen so many people who have done that.

John replies, exhaling smoke, "Luci's a good storyteller."

* * *

"All three of them were murdered in different ways, but then somehow came back to life before just... dying again," Dan mumbles, staring at the photographs of a few people. To keep himself occupied, Lucifer offered to brainstorm with Dan over the recent case of the resurrected and dead again civilians. "What the hell's going on?"

"My mother."

"What?" Dan inquires, turning away from the whiteboard to look at him.

"My mother is the cause," Lucifer explains, anxiety riding up. "She's finding a vessel. Those people aren't powerful enough to hold her. We need to find her before she gets someone else --"

Dan cuts in, irritated, "Look, Lucifer. Maybe on another day, I would humour you. But we've got three people dead. I don't want to hear about your mom."

"That's just it, Daniel! It's my mum!" Lucifer repeats. There's a tinge of fear in his heart now.

Dan throws his hands up in exasperation and leans against the wall, folding his arms, "Fine, fine. You have any proof? We can get her here for questioning if you have something that ties her to this." Lucifer gives up, walking out of the conference room for some air, hearing Dan mutter behind him, "Some listening ear."

* * *

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer slows to a stop. When he came back from the precinct, his employees were just getting ready to open the nightclub. Mazikeen stops him right before he can enter the elevator and go upstairs. He turns to see her, asking, "Yes?"

"What's all this talk about your mom coming?" Maze asks. If Lucifer is reading her right, he would say Maze is scared as well. He's not surprised -- while Lucifer locked her up, Maze is the one who tortured her until John helped get Maze out of Hell.

Lucifer puts on a fake light-hearted tone as he says, "Yes, she's back and finding a vessel."

"And you didn't tell me?" Maze snaps. She glances around, as if checking if Goddess is anywhere near, before she says, "I'm getting out of here while I can. You should too, for your own good."

"I can't run from her forever," Lucifer starts. "I can try, but you know she will find me. Earth is very small."

"Then go _off_ Earth! There's so many galaxies and planets, she'll never find us!" Maze suggests hastily. "Or your boy toy's Earth. Anywhere else but here, because she's gonna find us much faster and she's not gonna be happy." When Lucifer doesn't answer instantly, she snaps her fingers in front of him, angry, "Lucifer!"

"Give me time to figure something out!" Lucifer says. "I just need time. Don't leave yet."

Maze sighs, frustrated and fearful for her life, though she says, "Two days. Two days before I get out of here. I'd rather go back to Hell than wait around for your mom." With that, Maze goes to her position at the bar and Lucifer goes into the elevator to go up to the penthouse.

"I need a distraction..." Lucifer mutters to himself. Something to take the edge off. He could go back downstairs, to his nightclub once the crowd gets going. Find some women or men who want to have some fun. Anything to get his mind off the fact that his vengeful mother is probably going to kill him. He walks into the empty room, already heading for a drink. He downs a few shots within seconds -- it's not enough. Never enough.

Just then, the elevator doors open and John walks into the penthouse, hanging his trench coat on the coat rack. He says, "Your club's looking a little boring without you at the piano. Not up for playing the keys, love?"

_A distraction._

Impulsiveness takes the reins and he pulls John closer to him by his tie, saying, "Get over here, Constant-ine." He presses their lips together in a desperate attempt to feel good, even for a little while.

"Constant- _een_ ," John corrects against Lucifer's kiss.

"Is it? I don't care," Lucifer mumbles, pulling John over into his bedroom. Lucifer doesn't know what he's going to feel about this in the morning. He doesn't know what he's going to feel in an _hour_ , even. It can't be anything good. He has a feeling this is going to be one of his biggest regrets to date, and he's been alive for trillions of years. That's saying something. But the way John feels against him is just so good, he can't find it in him to complain in the moment. Fervent kisses push away horrifying thoughts and worries. Lucifer feels better than he has in weeks.

John, though? John has no idea what to make of it. Last night, Lucifer insisted that he continue to stay on the couch, told him he can do whatever he wants to do while he's at work because he doesn't care. And now his lips are on his skin and hands all over his body. John's heart makes itself so obvious. A part of him hated how Lucifer could make him feel like this. Without even trying, at that. He didn't even need to tap into his desire exhibition abilities. It didn't work on John to begin with.

He hopes Lucifer doesn't regret it in the morning. He doesn't know how he would react to that.


	7. Who Doesn't Like Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you please stop arguing, I'm really trying here, John," Lucifer says. "I forgive you, okay? For all of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new Johncifer fic up, by the way. It updates a little more frequently, mostly because I enjoy writing that one more.
> 
> The Curious Case of John Constantine: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071076/chapters/52671874
> 
> Basically, it's set during Crisis and pre-s1 of Lucifer. The Legends send John back in time to try and recruit Lucifer to fight the Anti-Monitor. Think Time Traveller's Wife. Hope you like that one! Anyway, sorry for the long wait; school work and other fics. Hopefully the updates will be faster.

Turns out, John is going to have to wait on Lucifer's reaction, because when he wakes up, the Devil has already left and his side of the bed was no longer warm. He sighs to himself as he sits up, running a hand through his hair tiredly. He would say he'd forgotten how good of a lay Lucifer was, but then again Lucifer isn't easy to forget.

He spots his clothes, all piled on a chair across the room and remembers that he's still naked. He mutters under his breath, walking over without the duvet to grab his clothes. A part of him wishes that Lucifer was still there. Immediate rejection is better than suffering with every passing minute.

"Put something on, will you?"

 _Careful what you wish for_ , John thinks, wincing. John holds up his trench coat, surprised by the voice, and turns around. Lucifer gives him a weird look, but just goes to get cufflinks from the bedside drawer. John asks, though it comes out sounding more like a statement, "You're still here?"

"Well, this _is_ my house. I think the question should be in regards to _you_ ," Lucifer replies. "But yes, I'm still here."

"About last night," John starts, pulling on his pants. Normally, he hated this talk. Even with Desmond, a bartender he dated for a while a year back, they didn't need The Talk, they just went with the tide. But with Lucifer, nobody ever really knows unless they ask him straight up, mostly because everyone knows he will never lie.

"What about it?"

A little stressed out about it, John says, "We screwed, had fun, however you want to put it. Where does that leave us?"

Lucifer glances at the door -- obviously, he wants to escape the conversation, but he knows he's not going anywhere. He sighs and sits down on the bed, saying, "I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"I forgive you," Lucifer says quietly. He hoped John didn't hear him, but he did. John's eyes widen and Lucifer adds, "I forgave you a long time ago, I just... I don't know." John stares at him wordlessly; so Lucifer forgave him. Despite what he did, Luci forgave him. _Loved him?_

"I don't deserve that," John finds himself saying.

Lucifer takes in a deep breath before replying, "You've been trying to get me to forgive you since you came back and now you..."

"It's true, ain't it? You sent me back for a reason," John says. He can feel his heart in his chest, just thudding loudly against his ribcage. He hated feeling like this and he hated that Lucifer could make him melt into a puddle without even trying. _Poor Devil, he makes me cry_.

"Could you please stop arguing, I'm really trying here, John," Lucifer says. "I forgive you, okay? For all of it."

"All of it?"

"For the sending-me-to-Hell thing and lying to me. Everything," Lucifer says. "I guess... You never really did it anyway. And it's just that my... pride, it gets in the way of me sometimes. You lied to me and I just didn't take well to it, because I hated that I loved you so much that your deception slipped past me so easily. I've had many flings, but you were the first person I was with so seriously and for so long. I didn't know what to do. But now I know. You're forgiven. And I love you." John actually _smiles_. Against all the drama with his impending mother and their relationship, he smiles. Lucifer can't help but mirror the expression; he liked seeing John smile.

He says, "I love you too."

Lucifer rolls his eyes, "Don't push it."

John can only laugh. He's just so happy.

* * *

Amenadiel pulls Lucifer aside to talk during lunch with Chloe at the precinct. John is somewhere in the city doing his own business. When they're finally alone, Amenadiel starts, "I think I know where Mom is."

"Where?" Lucifer's attention is immediately snatched.

Amenadiel starts, showing him semi-blurry photographs he'd taken of police documents on his phone, "Charlotte Richards. Her murder was reported, but Dan said the body wasn't at the scene of the crime."

"Let me see," Lucifer says, taking the phone from his brother and zooming in. "Bloody Hell, did you get arthritis when you took the photos?"

Amenadiel refrains from sounding defensive as he replies, "I'm still getting used to these devices."

"Whatever," Lucifer mutters. "I'll check with the detective, see if I can find her address."

Lucifer decides to not tell John about it until he gets more information. It's still not confirmed that Goddess is inhabiting the body of Charlotte Richards. It could just be a strange killer who liked treating corpses like rag dolls. Humans are very strange.

Chloe approves it and gets him the documents from the murder case. She's a defence attorney at Richards and Wheeler, married to a man named Elliot Richards. She was murdered at Hotel Gleam, by what Ella had identified as a screwdriver. Her body was gone by the time Chloe and Dan had gone there. Lucifer had been busy with John in the morning to follow, he'd only realised he missed Chloe's call when he reached the precinct by noon. Chloe had been annoyed at first, but it quickly subsided when they went for lunch.

And now he's here, right outside Charlotte Richards' home. He rings the doorbell and a tired-looking man answers. There's kid toys strewn all over the floor behind him. "Can I help you?"

"Charlotte, have you seen her walking around?" Lucifer asks. The man gives him a horrified look and slams the door in his face. Lucifer winces, but realises he probably didn't approach the question with much tact. He knocks to try again, but the door doesn't open. Though, his look of terror probably means that no, he hasn't seen Charlotte, which brings him back to square one; her body was either moved, or Goddess just hasn't gone home.

* * *

"Mum's walking free," Lucifer says when he's back at Lux. "At least, I think so. In the body of this woman." He gives Maze a photograph of Charlotte Richards that he'd managed to steal from Chloe's desk before leaving the precinct. Maze takes the photo and nods, shoving it into her pocket.

"I'll find her. Once I know where she is, I'm leaving," Maze says, beginning to walk out.

Lucifer grabs her arm to stop her, saying, "Wait. Don't go."

Maze stares at his hand and wrenches herself free, muttering, "I'm sure as Hell not staying here to die, Lucifer."

"Amenadiel's not leaving and neither is John," Lucifer says.

"Neither of them were torturing her," Maze points out. Lucifer falls silent at that -- that is admittedly a hard point to argue. As Lucifer tries to think of another reason for Maze to say, she just sighs and says, "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay," Lucifer relents, watching her leave. He pours himself a drink and downs it all in one go before heading back upstairs. When the elevator dings and the doors open, Lucifer's eyes fall on John, lying on the couch fast asleep. His coat is folded up on a chair, and he's in some of Lucifer's more casual clothing; a T-shirt with a devil cartoon on it and some horrid polka dotted boxers he'd gotten out of pure amusement. When Lucifer reaches for another drink at his mini bar, the sound awakens John and he jolts up, eyes flying across the room until he realises it's just Lucifer.

John grins, "Hey, Luci."

Just like that, Lucifer already felt much less stressed out about Goddess. He missed this. Back when they dated, Lucifer's favourite part of his days was coming home after a day of favours and Lux to John saying hello and kissing him good night.

"Hello," Lucifer replies. He pours himself a gin and tonic, teasing, "I did say my clothes are comfortable, right? How are they?"

"Your clothes aren't so bad," John admits. "How was your day? Find out anything about your mum?"

"I think she's found a vessel," Lucifer spills. "Charlotte Richards, some defence attorney here in LA. Maze is out trying to track her down. Until she finds her, or Mum finds me, all we can do is wait." John nods and walks over; he's obviously tired, from the way his feet are shuffling across his tiled floors. Lucifer frowns, "What were you doing?"

"Some lads got their friend possessed. Hard fight," John mumbles. "Nothing I can't handle. Anyway, I'm sure Maze will find your mum in no time. She's good."

"I know," Lucifer says. "But it's my _mum_."

"You know, on the upside... you get to introduce me to your mum," John jokes as he hugs Lucifer from behind, trying to alleviate his tension. It works, it gets Lucifer laughing, much to John's relief. He offers, "Have you eaten? I'll cook you dinner. I learnt a couple of things. Pancakes? Eggs?"

"People have those in the morning, if you aren't aware," Lucifer retorts, pulling himself away from John so he can take his blazer off.

"It's morning somewhere else," John points out.

Lucifer smiles at him; the warm sort of smile that John thinks is just so hard to pull from the devil. He smirks more than smiles, and even then, it's usually sarcastic, tempting or devilish. But this smile, like all the ones he got from Lucifer when they dated the first time, is just warm. Pretty. John could probably get high off his smile alone if cigarettes ever failed him.

"Okay. Why not?" Lucifer says. "I wonder if you make my mum some eggs and bacon, if she'll like you."

"Who doesn't like me?" John jokes yet again, already finding ingredients to cook. There has to be something to say about that spring in his step, the boost to his confidence, after John realised he'd been forgiven and still loved by Lucifer. He didn't know he ever had that kind of effect on John. He supposed it may be kind of sweet.

"Who doesn't?" Lucifer echoes, watching John move with a smile on his face. In that moment, it just doesn't matter if Goddess is on her way or not. He's got everything he needs right here.


End file.
